Sunako's Mini Adventures
by Lady Eden Death
Summary: You know those cracktastic moments that Sunako randomly brings up in both Amaranth and Pancakes? Yes, these are those adventures. Starts with Sunako and Kurama's first meeting! Each crackisode filled with delight.
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to Kelly. She said it'd be awesome if I wrote out the meeting between Sunako and Kurama, so here it is.

-1-1-1-1-

Hello Japan, Hear Me Roar!

My name is Hayakawa Sunako and I am a freshman in high school. I've got no chest but am against wearing a stuffed bra just in case anyone decides to call me on it. Instead I wear my backpack on my chest. That is earning me some weird looks from my classmates today. And they already think I'm bizarre considering up until this point I lived in America. Then my parents decided 'Hey, let's move to Japan halfway through your school year, darling daughter, because that sounds just swell'. I only know a limited amount of Japanese—and that's because my mother is Japanese. I can understand it pretty well and my reading comprehension is awesome. My grammar? Horrible. Half my teachers are looking at me with pity, and my principal has just announced that I am going to get a tutor.

That is why today, after school has already ended, I am walking with the principal to the library. There's a girl standing—wait, wait. That's a guy. Guess you can't judge someone when looking at their back, especially when they have long hair. He turns around and—huh. His face is definitely masculine and…well, it's Japanese. Not bad looking. So anyway, he smiles at me and my principal is telling me that this guy is named Minamino Shuichi and that he's the top student in the entire school. He is to be my temporary tutor for today until the school can get ahold of this other guy they want to use.

After saying that brief line, my principal just up and walks off. Doesn't wait to see if Minamino wants to kill me or anything. Just leaves.

"Que pasa," I say, waving a hand.

"Nada," he responds, throwing me off guard. "Hoy en día ha transcurrido sin incidentes, pero se espera que mejore pronto."

I glance off to the side, at the far wall, up at the ceiling, and then back to Minamino. "Yeah, I don't speak Spanish." He blinks, looks confused for a moment, and then apologizes for his apparent mistake. "Nah, it's good. We Americans just use random Spanish phrases like that."

Minamino motions to a chair and asks me if I want to sit. I think he has something against standing, but I choose not to bring this up in conversation. Instead I go ahead and grab the seat before he can pull it out for me. He seems somewhat disappointed not being able to be a 'proper gentleman' by completing that task, but gets over it and sits down as well. After doing so, he clears his throat.

"Hayakawa-chan, may I ask what you believe you just said," he asks me in English. I repeat what I told him. Smiling, Minamino shakes his head. He says to me, still speaking in my native tongue, "Actually, you phrased your first sentence 'Yeah, I Spanish don't speak.' You should have said 'Hai, supeingo ga hanashimasen'."

"Shit."

He blinks at my swearing but doesn't comment on it. Instead, he continues with his lecture. I stare at this guy as he nitpicks every single friggen mistake I made. He does it nicely though, and I can't even force myself to be pissed at him. Because it honestly seems as though he is trying to help me. Still, he suddenly stops explaining this all to me, and asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And so he goes back to explaining proper grammar to me, telling me that he and I will have a few practice dialogues in a moment to see what I have picked up.

Meanwhile, I can't help but think of the song by the Killers. You know, if this dude ever got a girlfriend, and if that chick ever had an ex…that ex could totally sing that song to her.

"And so, you see—" Minamino is saying, just as I start muttering, "Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight~" His mouth snaps shut, and he stares at me. Just stares. Almost like he's stealing my soul with his eyes. I bow my head, stutter out a few apologies, and ask him to continue.

"Excuse me," he says. Minamino stands and my heart skips a beat. I jump up when he heads for the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply that you look like a girlfriend I had last February!"

"Ah, I…" His face is red. He is wringing his hands. Almost like he wants to kill me. "I have to go to the bathroom." Minamino turns, starts walking, and then turns again to face me. I am standing perfectly still. Barely even breathing. "Wait, girlfriend?"

I shake my head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think needing to pee has made you delirious. Quick…go urinate…or something." He eyes me as though I've grown several heads and then leaves the room. Honestly, I think he just successfully made his escape from me. Which kind of sucks considering I really do need to learn how to speak Japanese correctly.

So now I'm sitting back in my seat in the library, all disappointed because I probably just got ditched. Hmm. I suppose now is the time to make the best of a bad situation. I pick up the book closest to me, flip through it, and then begin reading. It's only a kid's book, but at least it's something. I start off reading all of the lines in my head. Next I mouth the words, and finally I read them aloud.

"Watashi wa usagi desu. I am a rabbit. Literally, I-wa-rabbit-am." I set down the book then try: "I am an American. Hmm… 'Watashi wa…Amerika…de-shit." I hit my head with the book and then go again. "Watashi wa Amerikajin desu."

I literally jump when, from behind me, a voice says, "Ah, you're practicing. Very good." Next minute, Minamino is taking his seat again. "Would you like to practice a few sentences now?"

Honestly, I don't think he got the song references. Thank you any and all gods out there for that.

"Yes, please," I say with a smile.

"Are there any specific phrases you would like to recite?"

Grinning, I start, in a singsong voice, "Boku wa Godzilla. Biru o hakaishimasu. To boku wa fuakku o ataete inai."

"Stop." He is massaging his forehead with two fingers.

"Sorry. Is my singing really that bad? I'm sorry."

Minamino smiles at me. I have to fight off the blush—he actually has a pretty nice smile.

"That's not the problem, Hayakawa-chan." Notice, won't you, how he implies that I do have bad singing with that sentence. "Saying 'I am Godzilla. I destroy buildings. And I don't give a fuck.' is only going to get us both into trouble." He coughs into his hand. "Although, your grammar was rather impressive."

Cue ego inflation. It happens quite often, I should confess.

All the while, Minamino steers the topic to school subjects. He has me tell him that I'm studying Japanese, that I know English, and other such things. I give him a rundown of my class schedule—saying everything in the form of a Japanese sentence. He corrects me several times when I start to order words how one would in English. Otherwise, I don't think I'm doing so badly. He comments that I probably mostly mess up when I'm not focused on what I'm talking about.

We start talking about books next. He quizzes me on several English classics that I read back in America. He really enjoys reading in foreign languages, he says, because a lot of the times books lose something in translation. Be it a play on words, or whatever. And I cannot help but agree with him.

It's a good thing that the principal isn't in here either. Both Minamino and I keep switching back and forth between Japanese and English. But our conversations are very interesting, and I can only remember so much Japanese. I have to say, however, that I am picking up a few new words when talking with Minamino. Which is pretty awesome. My pronunciation, I think, is also getting better. Although Minamino tells me that there's still a bit of an American twang to my pronunciation.

After a bit, when the librarian has stepped out for a break, Minamino cocks his head to the side and asks, "How long is that Godzilla song of yours?"

I grin like a maniac as I reply to him with an inquiry of my own, "You want to hear it?"

He hesitates then slowly nods and tells me, "Sure. So long as it's completed before Miyashita-san comes back."

Boku wa

Godzilla.

Biru o—

hakaishima—

—su To~

boku wa

fuakku o~

ataete inai.

Machi o

Moemasu~

Tsubete no jin o

Tabemasu~

Oi, oi

Oishii desu yo~

Konnichiwa,

Nippon~!

Boku no

Todoroki ga

Kikoeru

"Gao~"

Boku wa~~~

Godzilla!

By now, Minamino is resting his chin in both hands and grinning at me. "Your growl…was adorable." _Now_ my face is beat red.

-1-1-1-1-

Translation of Sunako's Godzilla song (although, trust me, it's much cooler in Japanese):

I am Godzilla.

I burn buildings,

And I don't give a fuck.

I burn the towns!

I eat all the people!

Hey, hey!

They're delicious~

Hello, Japan!

Hear me Roar!

"Growl~"

I am Godzilla!

Pure and utter crack… More minisodes in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Cracktisode 2: Toguro Meets Sunako

(Amaranth Chapter 21; Toguro's POV)

It is an interesting thing, indeed, when I notice a young woman who is clearly human walking towards the line of trees that head into the forest. Not only is she alone, the girl is also clad in nothing more than her undergarments. If memory serves correct, she is one of Urameshi's companions. It would not do for her to be injured. Urameshi's performance could suffer as a result, and I have every intention of facing him in the ring. I set off after her at a steady pace. There is no need to rush; few demons would dare pursue the girl when it is obvious that I possess an interest in her.

She hears me walking behind her. This is apparent when she turns around, very slowly, and stares at me. Distrust is written over her face. Her eyes are scanning my body, running higher and higher. No doubt she is impressed with my height. She covers her chest and crosses her legs. My lips inch upwards in a smirk.

"Sooo...are you going to eat me?" she asks in a simpering voice. From behind my glasses, I blink several times. Nevermind that there are a number of things I could do to this child when she is clearly unguarded and hardly clothed. Her mind has wandered immediately to the morbid thought that I may hunger for her flesh...in a different manner of speaking.

Amused by this girl's logic, my smirk widens to where it is more noticable. She frowns in response. "No."

"Uhm...do you know where my clothes are?" Her brow furrows directly after the question leaves her lips, as though, perhaps, she had intended on asking something different.

What this child fails to realize is that, by mentioning clothing, she has directed further attention onto the manner in which she is dressed. Or, as it were, not. This does pose a problem. Her near-nakedness will draw too much attention. This could result in her either being killed or harmed in some other manner. Knowing how this would effect Urameshi's progress in the tournament, I pull my coat off and hand it to her.

She accepts it and pulls it over her body immediately. I cannot help but notice just how small and delicate she is, the way my coat blankets her entire frame. My eyes run along her delicate neck for but a moment. Were my brother here, he would be delighting himself with certain liberties regarding her.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask her. I do not bring up the fact that it is foolish she allowed herself to get lost. There is no doubting that she is out of place. An easy target for many.

The girl ties up the front of my coat so that it does not fall open. "Well, Yusuke and them all already went to the hotel. Not that Yusuke's even awake," she says, grumbling. "And then Shuichi abandoned me here! After I turned into a kitty and—" She cuts herself off, and wisely so.

She does not realize that, had I been any other individual on this island, the information she just handed over would do much harm. For instance, to give Kurama's human name could mean trouble for his human mother. Her turning into a kitten, no doubt, has something to do with spirit world's tampering than it does with her powers. I can sense a low energy level from this girl, however nothing to indicate she would be able to shapeshift of her own free will.

"So, you're with Urameshi?" A target on her back, to be certain. She nods without hesitance. A foolish thing to do. "I'll take you to the hotel."

This girl follows me like a kitten, or even a dog. We walk in complete silence. She is perhaps lost in her own thoughts, although a part of me doubts this. The girl is constantly fidgeting with a part of the coat she wears. All the while, her eyes are darting about, taking in the sights and looking at me several times per minute.

With the length of our trip, I am surprised she does not complain. A good amount of human females, and males as well, would not have appreciated walking such a distance.

Her eyes light up noticably when we enter the city, and they widen into saucers when we stand before the hotel. She looks the epitome of innocence, like a child on Christmas. It reminds me somewhat of my students prior to my entering my first Dark Tournament.

The girl wraps my coat tighter around herself, all the while ducking her head as multiple demons and humans stare in my direction. I do not acknowledge any of them, save Sakyo to whom I give a brief nod of greeting. He mimics the gesture then his gaze flickers to the girl at my side. His eyes narrow for a moment and he takes a drag on his cigarette. No doubt he is thinking thoughts similar to the majority of the men in this place: either that the girl was attacked, is for hire, propositioned by myself, or some other means of her being without clothing.

I lead her to the elevator, hoping to cut short the time the men in this hotel have to ogle her. She is without a doubt Urameshi's age range. Not legal in the least, nor does she look as such. She is enthralled by the elevator. Perhaps in awe over the fact that yes, demons do use such devices.

When the doors close, the girl begins bouncing on her heels. She releases an odd sound-something like a 'squee'. It startles me. I blink several times and stare at her. I cannot help but wonder what this child is doing in a place like this. Then I remember she mentioned turning into a kitten for a moment. I wonder if she has a demon inside of her. It would have to be a weak demon, unless she has a hidden power or ability that would allow her to contain its energy elsewhere.

She suddenly nods and walks forward, directly into the door. I chuckle lowly, under my breath. What an endearing trait; she was completely lost in her own thoughts.

She clears her throat and acts as though she never walked into a wall. "So, uhm...what's your name anyway?"

I wonder if she was told that I was the one to force Urameshi here? "Toguro."

The girl does nothing more than nod. She mutters out her name in response, although I do not believe she realizes that she has done so. It is a quick 'Sunako' while she gazes at the ceiling, lost in thought.

The elevator arrives at the fifth floor, and the doors open with a ding. I allow the girl to step out before me. She is hesitant in her first step, almost as though she believes she will crash into an imgainary wall this time. I proceed to lead her to the seventh door, her room. She turns to me and says:

"Hey, uh, thanks for the help!" I nod and then walk away from her.

From Urameshi's room, I go to Sakyo's suite. It is a luxurious room, which is to be expected for a team owner. He is waiting when I arrive. Sakyo stares at one of the large windows in his room while taking a drag on his cigarette. We say nothing to one another until I close the door. At that point, the owner of my team for this tournament turns around and regards me with a growing smirk.

"I wouldn't have taken _her_ for someone who suited your tastes," he comments while tapping his cigarette against the edge of the ashtray. "A little young compared with what I believed you would be interested in."

I grunt in response. The next moment I place my hands into my pants pockets. Ah; I forgot to grab my coat from her before leaving.

"I'm surprised she walked without a limp."

I frown at Sakyo's lewd comment. "No, Mister Sakyo, I did not touch her." Excitement flashes in his eyes. I have been in a working relationship with him long enough to know he has an interest in her; his tastes are vastly different from mine. "She is a companion of Urameshi's. I was merely aiding her in finding her room."

"Urameshi?" It is a rhetorical question and so I make no move to respond. "Ah, so she is off limits. Such a pity." He snuffs his cigarette out then flicks the butt into the ashtray. The resulting, muffled clink only makes me think of the soft impact between Sunako and the elevator door.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is greatly inspired by the song "Losing My Religion" covered by Lacuna Coil.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Cracktisode 3: I Started Loving You...

When I had first met Hayakawa Sunako, I had found her to be a rather peculiar girl. Her grammar was atrocious when she was not paying attention to what she was saying, and she seemed to have a short attention span. She had also referenced a specific song that I found insulting; that is, after I had researched it later that night. At the time, however, I had no idea she had been amusing herself with the topic of my appearance. Had I been aware, I would have left without tutoring her. Perhaps, then, it is a good thing I was not in the know.

I had viewed Hayakawa as a normal, _American_ girl. Somewhat different from those around me in her mannerisms, but nevertheless a teenager. As she and I discussed certain books and school subjects, however, I become interested in her somewhat. She is the kind of person, I believed, with whom I could form a friendship easily. Once the librarian had left the room, I had also requested that she finish the song she had started to sing, a 'Godzilla' song.

I remember thinking it would be interesting to see an American sing a tune about Godzilla, especially after having heard her first verse. Indeed, when Hayakawa sang her song, it was childish and amusing. Yet I was undeniably endeared by the growl she made during the song. The 'gao~' that had me grinning, especially with the way she pawed at the air while making such a noise.

It has been seven weeks since that time, a good two months since Hayakawa Sunako first moved to Japan. She and I have not spoken since that day, yet I have found myself glancing at her from time to time. Her grades placed her nigh immediately as third best student in Meiou. It is most impressive. She possesses such a level of dedication to her studies despite having something of an active social life. Hayakawa, rather than joining a fanclub like the one dedicated to myself, has instead devoted herself to the Math club in our school. Her fellow club members, predominately male, love that she is among them.

Today I am sitting in the corner of the library, waiting for this half hour to elapse. My mother is currently at with the doctor, and going home would only be a reminder of the fact that her illness has been worsening. The math club is a mere table away, and a few of its members are asking if I am sure that I am not interested in joining. I smile and, once more, decline. My classmates know nothing of the fact that my mother is ill; I have no intention on divulging this information unless absolutely necessary.

Hayakawa keeps shooting me looks that borderline on animosity. I do believe this to be due to the fact that, several weeks ago, I received a 106 on a test in math. She, meanwhile, received a grade of 105. The maximum grade should, indeed, have been 105, however the teacher had made a previous mistake on giving me extra credit on a test, and so said she would even it out in this manner. Hayakawa Sunako adores math; if possible, this girl would sleep, breathe, and eat math.

For the most part, I avoid her gaze. I rest my chin against the palm of my right hand and stare out the window.

Slowly the minutes pile atop one another, the hand on the clock ticking. In twenty minutes now my mother should be on her way home from the hospital. The math club, meanwhile, is scheduling their next meeting. Next week, the same time and the same place. To think that this is what life has become, a human routine. Demons do not age as quickly as humans, do not get the sort of illnesses my mother does. Their mortality is not as threatened as a human's is. Had I chosen to resume my life as a demon, as Yoko Kurama, the same could have been said for me.

As it is, I chose to carry on in this human life with my mother. I cannot imagine losing her, just as I might now. How long until she is no longer given the choice to leave the hospital? Until I am no longer able to see her each day after school. I cannot allow this to happen. I will do anything necessary to keep my mother alive, even if I have to offer my own life as payment.

Once the math club members leave the library, I bury my face in my hands. I take a deep breath, count to ten, and exhale. My entire body tenses; a pair of arms have wrapped themselves around me. I lower my hands, lift my head, and look up-into the face of Hayakawa Sunako. Confusion; utter confusion. My mind has drawn a blank as she stares down at me. And then she is pulling away from me.

"You looked like you wanted to cry," she says simply, pulling her backpack onto her chest. I blink several times. I clench my hands into fists, fighting off the urge to do just that. Hayakawa Sunako shrugs. "I dunno. I just figured that that's what arms were invented for. You know, to hold someone when all seems like it's crashing down on you."

And once more she is looking as though I'm the most suspcious person in the world, and she is leaving. Perhaps the fact that I could not respond unnerved her. The fact that I could only stare at her when she showed me such kindness, when she sought to comfort me. Unlike any of our classmates, this girl was perceptive enough to see someone who was in pain. Human compassion, in such a raw form, is a most beautiful thing.

Even now, the only thing I can do is stare at the door from where Hayakawa Sunako left the library. My heart is racing in my chest. In the background, the clock is continuing to tick away. Counting the time until my mother is able to leave the hospital. And suddenly I cannot get her off my mind. I cannot get out of my head the feel of her arms around me, holding me in that manner. Her kindness, so much like what my mother had shown me when I was younger; the reason I decided to remain human rather than abandoning this world to return to the yokai.

Hours have passed; I have returned home to my mother, who somehow seemed to glow after her appointment at the hospital. She looks better, the doctors said. Still they want to monitor her, but things seem as though they are going to improve. I watch her every move, return her every smile. And yet it is so hard to allow my hopes to rise.

"Ah, Shuichi," my mother says, her eyes widening as she reaches out towards me. I duck under her hand. "You aren't crying, are you?"

"No," I lie. I turn from her and brush away the lone tear. And suddenly I cannot get Hayakawa off of my mind.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Yup; despite the fact that Sunako thought of Kurama as a creepy individual, him looking sad still tugged at her heartstrings.


	4. Chapter 4

Cracktisode 4: Fruits and Bugs

It's been a week since the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara and I crashed into each other at the arcade, so now we're having a gun fight. Well, sort of. I mean, it's a video game gun thing. We aren't actually shooting at each other. That'd be weird. We are seeing who can shoot the most zombies, and right now he's beating me. But there's still plenty of time left on this game so I'm not too worried.

"You remember when I was a kitty?" I ask him, blowing off the head of a zombie onscreen. He grunts in response, commenting under his breath how I was cute back then. Because, obviously, I somehow lost my cuteness when I became a human again. "Why'd you name me Ringo?"

"Well, you know how I thought you were a boy?" he says, not taking his eyes off the screen. I shoot down three more zombies before nodding. "I named you after a Beatles member. Y'know, Ringo."

"Oh...I thought you named me after the fruit," I tell him honestly. This causes him to totally miss his next shot, and that's probably because he's hunched over laughing. "It's not funny. I mead, I thought you were more into metal and rock bands. I didn't take you for someone who listens to the Beatles."

Kuwabara regains his composure a bit, takes aim at a few zombies more, and then says, "I don't. Shizuru does." He glances at me then says. "Although, you are kinda fruity, Suna-chan." I frown, even more determined to beat him at this zombie-slaying game.


	5. Chapter 5

Cracktisode 5: CATherapist

I groan as I flop onto my bed, face-first. Ugh. For the umpteenth time, ugh. I don't know why I feel so horrible. Here it is, team Urameshi won the tournament and school's still out. I met Kaito at the mall today and we hit it off a bit. Heck, he even gave me his screenname so that we can chat later. The problem is, I feel guilty about it. Is this cheating on Shuichi? I mean, we are sort of dating, aren't we? Even though we're taking this time apart as a test of sorts. Not that Kaito and I are doing anything like dating. We're just talking. But Shuichi doesn't like Kaito…that or he doesn't like the fact that _I_ like Kaito.

"Damn it, Rugia, why is high school drama so damn confusing?" I ask as said cat demon prances into the room. He stops short, glares at me with his little kitten eyes and sort of huffs. "Oh, come on…don't you want to be my therapist?"

_**No,**_ he says through the connection we share. _**Why would I care about your human problems? Go annoy someone else with them.**_

"Well then…" I think for a moment, trying to come up with some way to stop Rugia from being so rude to me all the time. I mean, it's bad enough that he wants to eat me. The least he could do is listen to some of my problems. Heck, offering me advice would be a great bonus, but he doesn't even have to do that. "No more milk for you."

The hair on Rugia's back stands on end and he releases a low growl. It makes me smile. Why is this evil kitten so darn cute? Evil is not supposed to be cute and cuddly.

I release a squee then jump off my bed, scooping Rugia up into my arms and hugging him tightly. I make sure to hold down his paws so that he cannot swat me or anything. He continues to growl a few times then finally quiets down. He's probably realized that I don't give a shit if he hates this or not; he's too damn cute to not hug. Besides, it's his fault for choosing _my_ body to snatch up.

_**If I listen to your problems—if!—what's in it for me? There's not much you can offer, Sunako.**_

I gaze into his wide-eyes, which he has narrowed to the best of his ability.

"What do you want from me?"

_**Give me thirty minutes in your body.**_

My heart skips a beat. I narrow my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell he wants that for. What sort of mayhem can he cause in thirty minutes? Probably a lot. There has to be _something_ he's up to.

"Why do you want that?"

_**There are certain things that I am unable to do as a cat. Or, rather, that I prefer not to do while in this body.**_

"I'm starting to get the feeling that I don't want to know…also…I don't think I want you in my body anymore."

_**Humph. You're such a child, Sunako.**_

"I knew it… That's….ew. It's _my_ body. That's…that's just wrong. Ugh. Ew. Now I need a real therapist!" Shuddering, I drop Rugia onto my bed and walk out of my room. I've got goosebumps all over my arm, and then there's the fact I feel like throwing up. I wish I could talk to Shuichi; it's not like I could talk to Kaito about this. Damn; I didn't think I'd be regretting making that bet after only eight days.


	6. Chapter 6

To you, Kelly~ Your thoughtfulness and helpfulness definitely put me in a good mood. Thank you so much!

-1-1-1-1-

Cracktisode 6: Presents of Love

My name is Hayakawa Sunako, and I think that I have a secret admirer who isn't completely a secret. Whenever I try to do anything-be it clean my room, or put away laundry, or even just complete my self-assigned math tests-there he is. He always situates himself right in the middle of anything. Thing I just touched when cleaning my room? He's there. He has to touch it right after me. The laundry? He likes to put himself inside of those clothes, to get their scent all over him. My math test? He climbs on top of it and makes his presence known.

Even though he's a maniacal, psychopathic freak, my heart strains and soars whenever he does these things. I go weak at the knees over the absolute cuteness of it all. Oftentimes, I clasp both hands together and release a sigh. I swoon over him as he puts himself at the forefront of my thoughts.

Today he nearly won me over when I got home from hanging out with Mayu. I went to my room, put away my bag, and stopped when I reached the door. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. That little fur ball that is so in love with me. He was sitting in the middle of my bed, all cute and cuddly. In his mouth hung a limp, dead mouse. At first, I felt sorry for the mouse. And then the unthinkable happened: Rugia actually set the mouse on my bed, jumped down, and walked past me. When he was closest to me, I heard him say:

**There. I killed it for you.**

For me. Oh, my heart soared and tears formed in my eyes. My darling kitten, that psychopathic cat demon who torments me daily, had left me a present. He had killed the mouse for me, ensuring that my cheese would never be stolen again.

I put my hands over my chest, smiled, and sighed contently. At just that moment, my dad started to walk past me.

"Dad?" He stopped and looked at me. I motioned towards the bed. "Could you throw that away, please?"

Alas, I can never return Rugia's affection. My heart belongs to another...a guy who, very importantly, _doesn't _want to kill me.

I look up from my test at Rugia, who's attempting to climb on top of it. Then again...maybe I can give him extra milk tonight?


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Birthday, Kelly! Look! It's sorta romantic…and with Sunako and Kurama…and totally canon (in terms of Sunako ficverse)

-1-1-1-1-

Cracktisode 7: Happy Birthday, Gao~

I sit on the couch, curled up and trying to ignore Rugia, who has recently taken to chasing flies. He says they bug the crap out of him. I'm pretty much in agreement, and I really do not mind at all that he's taking care of them for me. So I pretend that it bugs me, hoping that this will ensure he _doesn't_ stop. You know, reverse psychology. Just in case. It's been roughly five days since I've seen or spoken to Shuichi. After making the bet and getting home, I think I'm going crazy. I can't talk to anyone about what happened at the tournament. I mean, I'd chat with Yusuke or Kuwabara, but right now they're busy catching up on arcade games and much-needed rest. Yusuke has promised to hang out with me later in the week. He's like the brother I never had, and he says something about me being like a cool sister too.

My dad comes into the room and drops an envelope on my lap. I furrow my brow, pick it up with two fingers, and turn to ask my dad what this is from. He, of course, has already left the room.

I purse my lips and twirl the envelope in my hand. It was sent in the mail, that much I know. I don't recognize the return address, and there's no name on it. Who the hell is sending _me _mail? Not that I'm not awesome or anything, but this is weird. What if it's a summons to another tournament? What if it's a prank?

My heart is beating in my chest, fast as hell. Why am I so paranoid?

I take a deep breath, exhale, and tear open a corner of the envelope. I wait. Nothing happens. No explosion. I think I'm safe. I proceed to open the envelope the rest of the way. Inside is a card. A birthday card, which has a Godzilla on it. Oh. My. God.

I'm grinning like an idiot, staring at the front of the card. I open it, reading the handwritten message of:

_This does not count. I owe you this after taking you to the vet on your birthday._

I then close the card once more, read the pre-written message, and once more open the card to continue. At the end, once more in handwriting, Shuichi has written the message:

_I'll make it all up to you. Happy birthday, gao~_

I want to kidnap Shuichi, seal him in a box, and keep him there forever and ever.

Instead, however I squee, pick up the house phone, and dial Yusuke's number. He answers after a few rings. I can hear Atsuko in the background saying something or another about going out. He responds to her then finally answers the phone correctly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sunako! Hope I'm not bothering you, but… Well…"

"You got the card, huh?"

"Uh-huh." I'm twirling it around in my hand, still grinning like an idiot. "And I _so_ want to reply, but if I do then our bet is null and void. Y'know?"

"Sure, sure. Look, I'll come over, steal a pair of your underwear, and give them to Kurama for you, okay?"

My face is beat red. I think my breath hitched too. "That… What. The. Fuck. What the fuck, Yusuke!" He's on the other side of the line, laughing his ass off. "I'm trying to be serious here!"

"How do you know I'm not?" There's that tone in his voice, that typical Yusuke tone. "I'll pass along your gratitude though. After I kick your ass at Mortal Kombat."

"You're on."

With that, we agree to meet later today before hanging up. My gaze is glued to the card again. Godzilla. I can't believe he remembered. And, I _still_ can't stop grinning like an idiot.

-1-1-1-1-

The "sequel" to this drabble will come on your actual birthday, Kelly.


	8. Chapter 8

Once more, Happy Birthday, Kelly!

-1-1-1-1-

Cracktisode 8: Gao.

[Takes Place After Picnic in Chapter 4 of Pancakes]

Shuichi is carrying Rugia for me while he and I walk towards my house. Going on a group picnic like that actually wasn't too bad. Also, I realized just _how _much I enjoy spending time with him. I grin a bit, glancing up at him. He smiles in return. At the same time, Rugia huffs. I'm guessing he doesn't like the fact that I'm letting Shuichi deal with him right now. Too bad for him.

I hum for a moment then remember the card he had given me a while back. I blink, suddenly realizing that I never had the chance to properly thank him for it.

I loop my arm into his free one. He glances down at me, his grin widening somewhat. He's eyeing me suspiciously. "I liked my birthday card," I say, smiling and refusing to look him straight in the eye. "Very much."

"Yes, Yusuke told me," he says. With a chuckle, he also comments, "He said you laminated it so that it won't get ruined."

I bite my bottom lip, blushing. I can't believe Yusuke told him that! It was supposed to be a secret!

He stops walking, causing me to jerk to a halt a moment later. I turn my head, ready to ask him what he's doing, when I feel his lips against my forehead. Rugia huffs again and does the cat equivalent of a grumble. I have no chance to respond to his complaining. I feel Shuichi's lips touch my eyelids, which fluttered closed. Next the tip of my nose, and finally a quick kiss on my lips.

My heart is beyond racing. It's dong a marathon, and my stomach is doing flips. I shudder. Man, his lips are soft.

"Gao," he utters.

I shudder again. "Don't…don't do that…"

"Oh?" I open my eyes and look at his face. He almost looks hurt.

"Ah…I mean…it's just…" I smile, twirling a strand of my hair around a finger. I can't think of any other way to describe it, no matter how hard I try. "Your voice gets so husky…"

"Mm." He nods, understanding. Then leans closer, his mouth against my ear. "Gao."

Oh…oh, fuck.

I cough into my hand, swallow hard, and turn so that I can continue walking. I hear his footsteps behind me, but he catches up quickly enough. I swear I just heard him mutter 'I'll have to remember that for later.'


End file.
